


s.tore

by Friday_the13th



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metaphors, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friday_the13th/pseuds/Friday_the13th
Summary: Земля любит Тайлера
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph





	s.tore

**Author's Note:**

> всем, кто залёг в траншею  
> stay home, stay safe, stay alive, ok?

Земля любит Тайлера — Он с ней на «ты».

Каждый раз, когда колени целуют асфальт или стопы тонут в песке, Он говорит «спасибо» за то, что Земля всё ещё носит это бренное тело, пока дурная голова витает в облаках.

Мысли тяжелые, но парят высоко, и определенно все ангелы Рая могут видеть грязные вещи из Его головы. Потому-то Ад и тянет тяжелую тёмную душу к себе: Он всегда принадлежал подземному миру.

Ему не зайти в магазин, пока ноги извергают горячую лаву. Ловя своё отражение в зеркале неона, Он понимает, что таких нечистых не пускают на белые вечеринки — Его судьба стоять по ту сторону безликим призраком.

Неон гаснет, а с ним гаснет утро — Его надежда.

Из филиала Рая выходит ангел без ног: лицо в поцелуях солнца, волосы оттенка просыпающегося неба и глаза горят неведомым светом.

В ангельских руках белый бинт — Ему протягивают билет наверх.


End file.
